kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Martin
Abigail "Abby" Martin is a recurring antagonist character in Season 2 of K.C. Undercover. Her first appearance was in Do You Want to Know a Secret. She is portrayed by Kara Royster. Personality Abby seems nice at first, but once K.C. learned that she worked for The Other Side, her true colors were revealed. She is the daughter of Richard Martin, the former head of The Other Side, and is very mean and manipulative, even going so far as to hurt her family in order to complete a mission. Abby, being a spy, has a talent for hiding her true intentions. She quickly gained K.C.’s trust using a false backstory and successfully used her intelligence to trick K.C. and Kira into taking her to Erica. Being a spy for the Other Side, she is cunning and has intuition and intelligence, which proved to be useful to her in the beginning. She seems to have a deep loyalty for the Other Side, willing to sacrifice her own family to complete a mission. Abby has demonstrated a mean streak following the episode (“Accidents Will Happen”). She seemingly takes interest in insulting and belittling others, namely Kira and K.C. She declares that she was born only to be bad, even saying herself that she isn’t the “sweet little orphan girl she pretended to be.” She also seems to have a very high opinion of herself, initially calling herself special without giving an actual reason for why she is. Character History Abby finds her way to K.C.'s door in hopes of reuniting with her family. She informs K.C. that she is looking for Kira because she believes her to be her aunt. Abby tells K.C. that her mom died many years ago, and her father recently passed as well. K.C. sends her away explaining that it must be a mistake because her mom never had any siblings. Later, K.C. appears at Abby's dorm introducing herself as Abby's cousin. ("Do You Wanna Know a Secret") After a reunion with K.C. Abby learns that they need to meet in private. She meets up with K.C. at a pizza place, and she meets Darrien. She believes that K.C. is on a date and feels bad for intruding, then she rethinks that thought because K.C. invited her. Abby continues to meet with K.C. in private until Kira finally accepts the fact that her story checks out and begins to accept her as her niece. Kira gives Abby a necklace with a picture of her mother in it and then explains that her mother is alive. She also admits to being in contact with her mother. ("Rebel with a Cuz") Kira and K.C. tell Abby that they are going to a spa. When Ernie and Craig leave, they tell Abby that they are actually going to meet her mother. After a series of lies, Kira and K.C. admit that they are spies and that Erica (Abby's mother) was working for the Other Side. Abby wants to turn around and go back. She doesn't want to meet her mother anymore, but K.C. convinces her that they will get through it together. After arriving, Abby is finally reunited with her mother. Erica explains that she had to give Abby up so that she wouldn't end up trapped in the Other Side. She wanted her to have a better life. K.C. and Kira give them a moment, and Abby reveals that she is an Other Side agent too. Her mission was to gain K.C.'s trust, and find her mother. Erica asks if Abby plans on killing her, and Abby says that her mission was to recruit her. Erica gets excited at this. ("The Mother of All Missions") The girls leave Erica and return home. Abby tries to help K.C. on her fourth date by countering Marisa's arguments about K.C.'s first kiss. After arguing briefly with Marisa, KC agreed to take her time with the kiss. Abby is seen again at the hospital. KC thinks she’s there to check on Darien and tells her he will be fine, but Abby says he is lucky and tells KC she was the one who purposely ran him over with the car, instigating a fight between her and KC. When Abby is about to lose, Erica knocks KC to the ground and tells her she better listen carefully. Abby, KC, and their mothers met at a fancy parlor to discuss a mission the Coopers will be forced to carry out for the Other Side lest Darien will have another accident. Later, in a limo, Abby and her parents are discussing the reason Erica disappeared and what will happen with the mission KC and Kira will help them with. (“Accidents Will Happen”) On the Potomac, Abby and her mother met KC and Kira on the docks. Abby tells them thank you for coming in a smug manner, only to get a snarky response from her cousin. When KC expresses confusion about the mission, Abby calls her a gullible idiot, provoking another angry response from KC. Kira expresses refusal into letting KC sneak then in, Abby mocks KC, earning herself a fierce kick in the stomach from KC. Telling KC she will be escorting them herself to the hotel, she again mocks KC before leaving. Now headed to the hotel, Abby tells KC she has to sneak a dart gun past security and wait for instructions. Telling KC she wasn’t the sweet little orphan girl she mimicked, and she wanted to do this, she subtly revealed to KC that she was special and the Head of the Other Side was her father. Smiling at KC, she said she was born to be bad. Still in hiding, Abby tells KC to get the gun through security, before telling her to stop talking to her and she looked like a lunatic. Telling KC she needed to keep moving, and saying Kira knowing about her dad won’t do any good, earns her a hateful retort from KC. Telling KC where the hotel room is, she again mocks KC for giving up before telling her to put the dart gun in the drawer. Later, when KC was talking to Kira about their plan, she hisses for them to keep their mouth shut so their family will live. In a fake sweet manner, she offers them a tray of figs. As commotion brews, Abby pops out of nowhere and knocks Craig out before stealing his gun and running off with her mother. They steal a boat and attempt to escape, only to be pursued by KC and her mother. Through a microphone, Abby tells them she hopes for their sake they have life vests before shooting rapidly at them. When KC aims a shot at them, Abby says triumphantly that she missed. KC misses again, and Abby laughs. When KC aims at a high angle, Abby flashes a worried look before ducking. The boat they are in explodes. Her father, with a boat, pulls her out of the water. Abby thanks him before saying they should get the Coopers. She then makes a disgusted expression when her parents kiss. (“Brainwashed)” When Erica calls her, saying they have a mission, Abby walks in the room making a disgusted expression, saying she hopes it’s to open some windows. Abby asks Erica why she always douses herself on toilet water, before being corrected that it’s “toilette water”. Abby is smiling while her mother is explaining the mission, saying they will go on the biggest shopping spree. She looks disgustedly at her mother, saying Lord knows she could use it. Mockingly, she asks if Erica is wearing shoulder pads before getting hit roughly in the chest. After Erica explains the stolen money will be used to take down the Organization, Abby says it sounds good to her while sticking French fries in her mouth. Upon being asked, she says she got something to eat, being reminded that the Coopers live close to the place Abby went and she could’ve been spotted. Knowing KC saw her, Abby makes a nervous face, prompting an angry outburst from Erica. Abby says outbursts like that are the reason she doesn’t tell her mother anything, and Erica should relax because Abby was wearing sunglasses and a hat. Being told if KC got in the way she would be eliminated, Abby expresses interest in this and tells her mother to make sure she is there to see it. Abby appears in some of KC’s hallucinations, as a student at her school and a waitress at a restaurant. Later, her mother says they are going to Bung Hill. Abby says if anyone gets in their way, they’re going to be sorry. Receiving the rather awkward compliment from Erica that she’s an evil, no-good psycho girl, Abby smiles and follows her mother out. At a biker club, she is spotted by KC, not moving. KC attempts to convince herself it's not really Abby, and a few tense moments show Abby narrowing her eyes at KC, making a dirty look, a nasty smirk, before racing out of the club. On a motorcycle, Abby races away. KC soon catches up with her, and Abby tells her hello in a derisive tone. Upon being told that she made KC lose it, she replied that KC never had it, before kicking the side of KC’s motorcycle in an attempt to knock her over. Telling KC that she will never catch her because she’s smarter, she was told she has a big head. Angry, Abby pulls out a gun. KC kicks it away, and Abby races ahead. They are evenly matched until KC kicks Abby’s motorcycle over and sends her flying. Being told sarcastically by KC that she was happy she was alive, Abby makes a disgusted scowl at KC’s breath and that was the reason she didn’t have a boyfriend. Being reminded that Abby tried to kill him she screams at KC saying she hates her before the latter stuffs her stress ball into Abby’s mouth. She is then taken to the Organization. “(Collision Course)” Abby is taken into custody by the Organization, being pushed by the Coopers into giving up the whereabouts of her parents. Abby only insults and mocks KC and Kira, before being taken away by guards. Later, she is seen tied to her car seat with KC, trying furiously to get free. KC says if she dancing, it’s whack, prompting Abby to say untie her and she’ll show KC whack. On the monitor, her parents appear and say the word on the street was that somebody broke Abby out of prison. When her mother asks who else would want Abby more than KC, Abby sarcastically thanks Erica for checking in. As a helicopter moves in, it corners the van and Abby is thrown inside. KC, who had knocked out the agents, takes control of the helicopter. Airborne, Abby asks KC what the plan is. KC’s answer annoys her, and she asks if KC even has a plan and now they won’t know the rendezvous point because her parents were tracking the car and not the helicopter and blamed KC for messing everything up. KC veers the helicopter to the right so Abby will fall out, she shrieks and quiets down. She listens with dismay and contempt at KC’s conversation with Marisa, when she is told to call her parents and demand a new meeting point lest they never see her again. Abby says it is the dumbest plan she has ever heard, though quickly changes her mind and takes the phone when KC suddenly veers the helicopter almost horizontally, causing Abby to shriek. At the abandoned hospital, Abby watches the bargain with KC and her parents at gunpoint. When KC is deceived by her parents she is un-cuffed. With all the Coopers locked up, the Martins debate about what to do with them. Abby watches her parents get into a brief argument, before digging through a cart looking for a scalpel. Saying she wants to cut her ears off so she wouldn’t have to listen to her parents anymore, Erica asks where she got all of the hostility. Abby and Richard then eye Erica with a sideways glance. Physical Appearance She is tall, has black hair with brown highlights, brown eyes and pretty looking. Abilities * Skilled Martial Artist: 'Abby has some skills in combat, although her skills are still inferior to K.C’s level. Relationships Richard Martin and Erica King Abby loves her parents a lot, though she is seen to argue with her mother from time to time. One thing she can’t stand about her parents is their consistent arguing, to the point where she wanted to cut her ears off with a scalpel so she wouldn’t have to listen to them anymore. ( Family Feud) K.C. Cooper When Abby first met K.C., they appeared to have a close relationship and often did things together. After Abby’s true intentions came to light, they came to hate each other greatly, where they willingly insulted and belittled each other and often acted with physical violence. Their relationship came to the point where they showed interest in killing each other. Their last encounters were met with untethered animosity. Ernie Cooper Abby has a low opinion of Ernie, voicing skepticism about his spying abilities and mocking his geeky personality. They did not interact directly after Abby revealed her true alliance with the Other Side. Kira Cooper Kira was instantly skeptical of Abby when K.C. first met her, voicing her concerns about Abby’s similarities to her sister. Only after Abby’s origins were confirmed that Kira warmed up to her niece. When Abby dropped the facade, Kira showed no interest in her niece, tried to hide a smile when K.C. splashed Abby with clotted cream and complimented K.C. when she kicked Abby in the chest on the Potomac. However, Kira did show some love for Abby, however, the latter had no qualms about insulting and mocking her. Marisa Miller Marisa and Abby met on occasion due to their constant interaction between them and K.C. Following the incidents of Accidents Will Happen they became indirect enemies because Marisa was K.C.’s best friend. Abby was not above attacking or assaulting Marisa, even going so far as threatening her during the last night in the abandoned hospital. Craig Cooper Abby did not interact with Craig very much throughout the series. They seemed to get along once Craig was comfortable with Abby knowing about the family being spies, but after Abby’s true intentions were revealed they did not interact. However, during the presidential election commotion, Abby had no problems with incapacitating Craig to steal his gun and escape with her mother. They did not have contact after that. Judy Cooper Abby had little to no interaction with Judy, though the latter was the first to say she’d eliminate Abby after Abby found out the entire family were spies. Appearances Season 2 *Do You Want to Know a Secret (first appearance) *Rebel with a Cuz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *Collision Course *Family Feud (last appearance) Season 3 *Second Chances (mentioned) Quotes Trivia *According to Darien, she looks and acts just like K.C. *She worked for The Other Side. *Her father was the head of The Other Side. *K.C. found out she was a spy from The Other Side in "Accidents Will Happen". *Kira suspected that Abby was an enemy agent from The Other Side in "Do You Want to Know a Secret". *According to her father, she gets her “smart mouth” from Erica. *Abby was arrested by The Organization as of her return in the episode, "Collision Course". Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Enemy Spies Category:Spy Category:Villain Category:The Other Side Category:Female Villain Category:Eliminated